Pamiętnik pani Hanki/10
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Środa Znowu miałam pecha. Okazuje się, że nie można zbyt daleko posunąć się w ostrożności. Ciotka Magdalena, która nigdy przed obiadem nie wychodzi z domu, tym razem poczuła przypływ łakomstwa i musiała wejść do cukierni no ciastka. Oczywiście siedziałam tam ze stryjem Albinem. Myślałam, że się babsko przewróci z wrażenia. I właściwie mówiąc nie wiem, po co chciałam się ze stryjem widzieć, skoro mi przez telefon powiedział, że nic nowego nie wskórał. Mam pecha, po prostu pecha. Teraz już ciotka Magdalena nie da sobie oczu zamydlić żadnymi pośrednikami. Udawała wprawdzie, że nas nie widzi, ale mego oka nie uszło, że zachwiała się w posadach. Kupiła sześć ciastek. Trzy tortowe i trzy z kremem. To jest obrzydliwe napychać się z rana słodyczami, zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy się wie dobrze, że grozi cukrzyca. W ciągu dnia nie zamieniła ze mną ani słowa poza zdawkowymi frazesami domowymi. Ona swego Jacka uważa za półboga i jeżeli coś mnie cieszy na myśl o grożącym skandalu, to perspektywa ruiny świątyń, które ona wznosi kochanemu siostrzeńcowi. Chyba otrułaby się weronalem. Nie na niej zresztą jednej upadek Jacka zrobiłby takie wrażenie. Wyobrażam sobie, ile osób, uważających go za zwierciadło cnót i zalet, musiałoby chować dudy w miech i załamywać ręce nad jego przewrotnością. Byłby to niezły rewanż za te bezsensowne gadaniny o tym, że nie dorosłam do Jacka i że wart on jest lepszej żony. Ciekawe, jaka żona byłaby lepsza! Która miałaby tyle taktu, tyle walorów reprezentacyjnych, która potrafiłaby stworzyć mu tak miły i tak powszechnie ceniony dom, prawdziwe ognisko rodzinne! Ludzie są podli. A już chciałabym zobaczyć taką, co w obecnej mojej sytuacji zdobyłaby się na maksimum umiaru i dyskrecji. Inna poleciałaby już dawno albo do rodziców ze skargami, albo do owej rudej wydry, by zrobić jej piekielną awanturę. No, ręczę, że każda bez wyjątku co najmniej jemu urządziłaby nieludzką scenę. I tu mówią, że ja do niego nie dorosłam. Ze wart jest lepszej. I to musi mówić moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, ta wstrętna Halszka. Dowiedziałam się o tym od Muszki Zdrojewskiej. Były razem z Zygmuntem Karskim w Cafe-Clubie. Muszka na pewno nie kłamie. W tym wszystkim, co mówiła, nieprawdą było tylko to, że rozmawiały o mnie przy Karskim. Zygmunt nie dałby na mnie złego słowa powiedzieć. W ogóle pod tym względem mężczyźni stokroć wyżej stoją niż kobiety. Taki na przykład Robert, który przez Halszkę miał moc przykrości, nigdy o niej źle się nie wyraża. Jest aż nazbyt pobłażliwy. Dziś niestety nie mogłam się z nim zobaczyć. Stale jest zajęty. Zdaje mi się, że w tych męskich zajęciach musi być sporo przesady. Każdy z nich swoją pracę uważa za jakąś świętość. Każdemu z nich się zdaje, że gdy nam powie: „Mam mnóstwo roboty” lub też: „Mam ważne posiedzenie”, to już tym samym odpadają wszelkie możności innego spędzenia czasu. Oczywiście nie zawsze są to z ich strony wykręty. Nawet skłonna jestem im wierzyć. Ale po prostu przeceniają swoją pracę. Świat się nie zawali, jeżeli który z nich spóźni się na konferencję czy nie pójdzie do biura. W ubiegłym roku raz jeden tylko miałam poważne zajście z Jackiem. Wybieraliśmy się na bal do Leskich. Szalenie mi zależało na tym, by być tam przed jedenastą. Tymczasem Jacek mi dzwoni, że zebranie jakiegoś związku czy stowarzyszenia przeciąga się, że jakieś wybory zarządu, że coś tam jeszcze i podobne głupstwa. Nie chciał mnie zrozumieć, że muszę być przed jedenastą, bo pani Kawińska sprawiła sobie toaletę bardzo podobną do mojej i nie mogłam, no, wprost nie mogłam zjawić się po niej. W tych subtelnościach mężczyźni są jak ślepi w lesie. Zresztą to może i dobrze, że Robert nie miał dziś czasu. Dzięki temu zostałam w domu, a właśnie o siódmej zatelefonował Jacek z Paryża. Szalenie się śpieszył, powiedział tylko, że jeszcze nie może ustalić daty swego powrotu i że przyjdzie adiutant pułkownika Korczyńskiego, by zabrać żółtą olakowaną kopertę, która leży w środkowej szufladzie biurka. Przypomniałam Jackowi, by mi przywiózł większy flakon „Voyage de noces”. Podejrzewam, że te, które można dostać w Warszawie, są znacznie słabsze. Oczywiście natychmiast po rozmowie odszukałam w biurku ową kopertę. Byłam niezmiernie ciekawa, co zawiera. Niestety, olbrzymia pieczęć lakowa zupełnie uniemożliwiała jej otwarcie. Nie sądzę jednak, by wewnątrz było coś, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. Raczej sądzę, że były tam jakieś papiery urzędowe i to zapewne takie, do których Jacek przywiązuje duże znaczenie. Na kopercie napisane było czerwonym ołówkiem: „L.K.Z. – 425”. Że też oni zawsze mają swoje tajemnice. Koło ósmej zjawił się zapowiedziany adiutant, przystojny młody oficer. Zaproponowałam mu filiżankę kawy, lecz odmówił. Był bardzo grzeczny i dostrzegłam, że mu się podobałam. Lecz pomimo to oświadczył, że się bardzo śpieszy i że przyszedł po zalakowaną kopertę, o której musiał mi mąż telefonować z Paryża. Nie zatrzymywałam go tym bardziej, że robił wrażenie zdenerwowanego. Podziękował mi uprzejmie i wyszedł. Gdy się drzwi za nim zamknęły, obejrzałam jego kartę wizytową: porucznik Jerzy Sochnowski. Zupełnie correct młody człowiek. Można go będzie śmiało zaprosić na nasze fajfy. Jeżeli to z tych Sochnowskich z Podola, może być nawet dalekim krewnym Jacka. Trzeba będzie mamę o to wypytać. Nie wiem, czemu jestem dzisiaj taka zmęczona. Nie chciało mi się nawet pójść z Totem na kolację. Zostałam w domu. Zupełnie nie miałam apetytu. Zjadłam tylko trzy szparagi i wypiłam szklankę herbaty z odrobiną czerwonego wina. Ciotka Magdalena przyglądała mi się przy stole podejrzliwie, dopatrując się prawdopodobnie w moim braku apetytu objawów zakazanej miłości do rzekomego pośrednika. Niech ją Bóg ma w swojej opiece. W istocie sprawa jest znacznie poważniejsza: przybyło mi w ostatnim miesiącu kilo i czterdzieści deka.